It's A Poll
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, the rules:_

_1. Read all the Summaries and chose which one you think would make the best story._

_2. Click that little purplish/indigoish button on the bottom that says '**GO**' and send me a review with the title of your favorite soon-to-be story._

_3. Keep reading for the actual story, follow-ups, sneak peaks._

_What I will do:_

_I am going to see how many reviews I get for each story and write that one first. Then after that one is done I will start on the runner up and so on and so forth. The stories will not be long, they are more like little story-lettes of fanficlettes. Aww. I like that word. Lol._

_So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! for your favorite story!_

**The One With The Holiday Inn**

Full Summary: ((Nothing to do with the Instant Star story line)) Tom Quincy checks into a hotel with his girlfriend for a nice vacation in New York City, but their noisy 'I love to party' next door neighbor might party a little too much for Tom's liking. ((Jommy))

**The One With The Bank Robbery**

Full Summary: ((Follows Instant Star story line)) What happens when Tommy decided to return to his former life? Does he ever make it there? What happens if a bank robbery gets in the way; and the hostage they choose just happens to be Jude. ((Jommy))

**The One With…A Child?!**

Full Summary: ((Follows Instant Star story line)) Tom finally realizes that after three long years he can't live without Jude; but how will he feel when Jude doesn't answer the door, but a three year old boy does. And the boy just happens to be an even littler lil' Tommy Q. ((Jommy))

**The One With Jude and…Kwest?!?!**

Full Summary: ((Follows Instant Star story line)) Tom walks into G-Major hoping to surprise everyone with his return. But in the end he ends up getting surprised when he catches Jude getting proposed to in the lobby…by KWEST! ((not what it seems, Jommy))

**The One With All The Partying**

Full Summary: ((Nothing to do with Instant Star story line)) Tom Quincy is a sexy, playboy, solo artist; his new producer is a very experienced, young girl who also likes to party. When Tommy decides that he wants to make her another notch in his bed post, will disaster come? I think so. ((Jommy))

**The One With All The Dancing And Loving**

Full Summary: ((Nothing to do with Instant Star story line)) Tom Quincy, Boy Band Extraordinaire; he used to be a street dancer and he uses that to try to make a name for himself after leaving Boyz Attack. But his new dance partner is amazingly talented and treats him like crap. And yet he can't help but fall for the ever famous Jude Harrison. Is she secretly crushing to? Duh. ((Jommy))

COPYWRIGHT! COPYWRITE! COPYWRITE!


	2. The Results

Okay…So here are the orders in which they will be posted (along with how many votes each story got)

**The One With…A Child?! **_TEN VOTES!_

**The One With Jude and…Kwest?!?!** TIED WITH **The One With The Bank Robbery**_ SIX VOTES_

**The One With All The Partying**_ FIVE VOTES_

**The One With The Holiday Inn**_FOUR VOTES_

The One with all the dancing and loving go three votes but Koli (kolirox) wants to write it so I said that was fine since I have my hands filled with these already. SO look out for that story too!

Thanks for voting!


	3. The One WthA Child! 1

The One With…A Child?! ((Ten Votes))

Full Summary: ((Follows Instant Star story line)) Tom finally realizes that after three long years he can't live without Jude; but how will he feel when Jude doesn't answer the door, but a three year old boy does. And the boy just happens to be an even littler lil' Tommy Q. ((Jommy))

Tom Quincy; not many people can say they have done as much as he has; ex boy bander, middle school drop out, famous producer, been married, been divorced, fell in love, and then he became the stupid, stupid man who left the girl he loved, and his practically perfect life. Tommy gathered his bags from the trunk of the cab. He handed the man a 50 dollar bill and mumbled keep the change. He turned around as he heard the cab pull away behind him; he looked up at the house before him. It was a pretty suburban-looking home, made of brick, windows on both the first and second floor, a red door to match the red shutters surrounding the windows, Tommy couldn't help but think _home_ when he looked at it.

3 years, 3 _long_ years he has been gone trying to get over the fact that he was in fact in love with a younger girl. But the truth is, that girl was more experienced and had more knowledge than anyone gave her credit for.

As Tommy approached the house he raised his hand to ring the doorbell but stopped, memories suddenly washed over him and his hand dropped. Is he really doing the right thing? Was he worth Jude's love? Is she happy without him?

_**Flashback-The Night He Left ((Different from Date With The Night))**_

_Tommy was on his way to his supposed-to-be dinner with Jude but he was over 2 and a half hours late. 'Damn it!' he cursed as he came to yet another red light. It's like everything was against him tonight. When he pulled up to the restaurant he looked around and asked the maitre de but everyone had said she left. She wasn't there._

_Tommy decided to go check out the chrome cat, he was leaving and for some reason he had a feeling she went there instead of home. When Tommy pulled up, Jude's baby blue mustang was in fact parked in front of the old beat up building._

_He got up to the rehearsal space and looked around, she wasn't there either, then where the hell was she?_

_Then he remembered this wasn't the chrome cat, he was on the** right** floor this time; when they got stuck they were on the **wrong** floor. He took the elevator down a level and saw Jude's backpack blocking the door from closing and locking her inside._

_When he squeezed through the door, managing not to make it squeak, he saw Jude sitting at the piano, just seeming to stare into space. She looked so dazed he was sort of afraid to approach her, but he did anyway. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she spun around surprised. "Oh my god, don't do that…have you seen the neighborhood? I thought I was going to get murdered…"_

_Tom couldn't help but laugh at how exaggerated she was acting. "Calm down Jude, it's just me. Listen, about tonight…"_

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_About missing it, I'm sor--"_

"_Why would you ask me out? Especially if you weren't gonna show up. I feel really stupid, but that actually meant something to me, I guess not to you. So why are you here? To apologize? Well don't, I really don't wanna hear it, just leave me alone unless it has something to do with my music okay?"_

_Tommy couldn't believe she thought all of this, how could she say that this date meant nothing to him? It meant the world, and he was here to apologize, but seriously; not because he wanted to see her squirm…although he wouldn't complain about that…okay bad thoughts._

_Jude turned back to the piano and very slowly, eerily, started playing Liar Liar with her right hand. Tom sat down next to her on her left side and started playing the other part with his left hand. Jude looked at him, "What do you want Tommy?"_

_They both stopped playing and he looked into Jude's eyes. "I need to leave, Jude. I don't want to but I have to…"_

_Tom couldn't look at her anymore, he stood up and began to head toward the door. Jude jumped up, astounded. "Tommy! I didn't mean what I said! You can't leave! You can't leave me!"_

_She grabbed onto his arm and he stopped walking, he looked at her sadly, "Jude, I really don't want to go but I have to…" He put a hand on her cheek; "I—"_

"_I love you!" She blurted. She put a hand over her mouth, regretting the words that had just came out of it. Tommy smiled and stroked her cheek._

"_I—"_

"_Sorry, th-that was uncalled for. I didn't mean it…" Jude turned around and started to head back to the piano._

_This time Tommy stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Jude, if you would just let me finish!"_

_Jude turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes. When she realized the moisture building up behind her eyes she looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. Her arms were wrapped securely around her own torso, but Tommy raised his hands and ran them up and down her arms from her shoulder to her bent elbow. "I love you…too." Jude looked into his eyes and saw him smiling genualy. She leaned up and kissed him. "In that case…I meant what I said." Tommy smiled and kissed her again._

_Suddenly something his Tommy like 4 and a half tons of bricks. He pulled away quickly, "Jude, I still need to leave." Jude took a step back, wrapping her arms around herself again, "When's your plane leave? Or when do you need to go?"_

"_I should leave tonight…" Jude nodded sadly. "But I can probably spare tonight…" he continued. Jude looked up with a little more happiness in her eyes. "Then we should probably use the time that we have left." With that Jude walked back over to him and kissed him, harder this time._

_Tommy pulled away and looked at her confused, "What? A-are you sure? Jude I am still going to need to leave…"_

_Jude nodded sadly again, "I know…god Quincy will you stop bringing that up?" she asked in a joking matter but Tom could tell she was still upset by the way she bit her lower lip and avoided eye contact. As Tommy was studying her face she suddenly looked back up at him and kissed him again. This time Tommy responded. They made their way to the couch and Tommy hovered over her._

_**A Few Hours Later**_

_Both of them were sweaty and out of breath. Tommy looked over at Jude and stroked her cheek. She turned her head and looked at him, "Hey" she whispered. "Hey, how do you feel?"_

"_Amazing…" Jude breathed._

"_I'm sorry if I hurt you…" Jude looked at him confused._

"_What are you talking about Quincy?"_

"_Well usually it hurts the first time…"_

_Jude raised her eyes brows at him, "Quincy…this isn't my first time…"_

_Tommy suddenly got angry, "What the hell do you mean?! Who have you slept with?!"_

_Jude sat up on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her, "Shay and Spied…" She whispered as she watched him get dressed again. When he started toward the door Jude was filled with sudden rage too, "Yeah like you are some saint! Who do you think you are, Father Tommy?!"_

_Tommy ignored her and kept walking. When he was out the door Jude sighed and started to cry. She most likely will never see him again and he left angry. Great._

_**End Flashback**_

Tommy shook his head and dropping his hand. Should he really be coming back here to talk to her after all of this?

'God, Tom, Just **Do** it already!' He yelled at himself.

Tommy raised his hand and knocked on the wooden door. He clamped his eyes shut when he heard the door open. When he finally opened his eyes he didn't come face to face with Jude. He actually came face to face with no one. Then he looked down and saw a little boy staring up at him confused. The boy had blonde hair, just like Jude's. He had strong cheek bones and blue eyes. The boy looked about three. '_Three?!_' Tommy thought to himself. _'Wait, blue eyes. Those aren't Jude's eyes. Those are mine…'_

The boy continued to look up at Tommy confused. They broke eye contact when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Jude was coming down the stares looking more beautiful then ever. She was looking down because she was tying a ribbon that was on her shirt. "Okay Stephen get your stuff…" The boy didn't move and inch. Jude finally looked up and locked eyes with Tommy. Her jaw dropped.

Jude quickly regained her composure and grabbed Stephen's arm pulling him into the small hallway. Tommy was right there so he could still hear and see them. Jude got down on her knees so she was at the child's level. "Stephen, how many times do I have to tell you not to open the door unless I am right here. You never know who is there. Like right now," They turned toward Tommy and Jude pointed to him, "Do you know who he is?" The boy nodded. Jude looked at him confused. "Who is he then?" Stephen giggled and ran into the living room, coming back with a big book in his hands. He opened it after setting it on the floor and pointed to a picture of Jude and Tommy smiling at G-Major. "Cry…" was all Stephen said.

Jude looked over Stephen's shoulder and smiled sadly at the picture. "Cry? Honey we are smiling…"

Stephen looked over at Jude and pointed to her. "Cry." He said again. Jude understood now. She cried over Tommy. Jude sighed and scooped Stephen up, "I love you…" She kissed his neck and he giggled, wrapping his tiny, chubby arms around her neck also. "I love you too…Bye bye now?" Jude looked at him smiling. "Yes, Uncle Mason will be here to take you Bye Bye soon. Now go get your stuff."

She put Stephen back on the ground and he ran off happily. He ran up the stairs to his room but soon sneaked back down sitting on the top step clutching his stuffed duck ((the stuffed teddy bear is soo overrated)) and sucked his thumb listening to Jude and Tommy's conversation.

Tommy took a small step into the house, just to get out of the doorway. "So, he's beautiful."

Jude nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself in her normal nervous fashion. "Yeah he is…"

Tommy hesitantly took another step closer, "I never heard him call you Mommy, or Aunt Jude for that matter. Care to tell me what's going on?"

Jude opened her mouth to speak but the doorbell rang. Jude squeezed past Tommy through the hallway and made her way to the front door. Stephen ran down the stairs and threw the door open. "Uncle Mason!" The little boy yelled.

"Stephen King!" ((When Stephen was younger Stephen loved to play castle and Mason gave him the nickname Stephen King knowing the name sounded familiar but he didn't realized until later that it was the author)) Stephen ran into his uncles arms and Mason placed his cowboy hat on the young boy and the threw him up in the hair, playing 'airplane'.

Jude smiled at the two. "Hey Mase…" Jude said. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Finally noticing Tommy standing behind her, he almost dropped Stephen. "Uncle Mason!" The boy yelled again. Mason looked at the boy in his arms, "Sorry Buddy, that was a close one…" Jude handed Mason a dinosaurs backpack, "Here are his toys and stuff. Thanks Mase. See you later sweets."

"I love you…" Stephen wrapped his arms around Jude again.

"Love you to babe. See you later…"

"Bye Bye!"

Jude waved and blew a kiss at Mason showing him that she will be alright. "I'll call you later Mason."

He nodded, "Good to see you Tom."

Tom nodded, still feeling awkward, "You too."

Finally Stephen and Mason left and Jude turned back to Tommy.

"Well…is he mine?"

"…I have stuff to do Tommy, you shouldn't be here. Not now."

"Jude, answer my question…"

Jude sighed and wrapped her arms around herself again. "I don't know…"


	4. Explination

Oh My God! You guys I am so sorry, something happened with my e-mail or something and I didn't get a lot of the votes from 'Chapter One' until today. I didn't bother recounting the votes because they were basically asking for the same ones but I feel bad. So sorry guys.

And sorry that this update is taking so long, you see stupid me, I started writing the chapter one's for all the stories instead of writing chapter two for the story I am supposed to be posting. So I realized how stupid I was being and stopped writing the other chapters and am now working just on the child one. Give me, I am thinking today. I hope to finish tonight but it is looking more like tomorrow after noon ((because of school and everything))

Thanks everyone for all the reviews I got and keep reading even though it is all messed up right now! Thanks!

JFVSH


	5. The One With A Child! 2

The One With…A Child?!

"Jude, answer my question…"

Jude sighed and wrapped her arms around herself again. "I don't know…"

"You don't know as in your not sure if you want to tell me or you don't know as in he could have another father?"

Jude started crying. "You should go Tommy. Just leave, please…" Jude practically begged.

Tommy still stood his ground, "Not until you tell me the truth. Jude, what's going on?"

"…he's yours." She said it so quietly Tommy didn't even hear her.

"What?"

"He's yours!" Jude yelled. Then she broke down and fell to the floor crying. Tommy rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Jude…shh…it's okay…shh…" He tried to get her to calm down but she wasn't. It was starting to scare him. Finally her breathing steadied but every once in awhile Tommy would hear a whimper from her. He looked down on his chest where she layed her head and she was clutching onto his shirt for dear life. Without looking up at him she spoke, "It's not one hundred percent sure if he's your but I know he is…"

Tommy was filled with anger again. "Who else's could he be Jude?! Huh? Who else did you fuck?!"

Jude stood up and started crying again. Tommy made his way to the door and right as he opened it and was about to step out she spoke, "I don't sing anymore Tommy! Did you ever wonder why?"

Tommy turned around and looked at her confused and mad, "What the hell does that have to do with anything…?"

Jude was close to hysterical now. "Liam! He rapped me! I couldn't work there anymore, let alone sing! So I left! I didn't know if Stephen was yours or his! But when I felt him move around I knew he was yours, and then he was born and he acts and looks exactly like you. Happy? I am not a slut…even though you think I am. Let's face facts Tommy, you always though about me that way…"

With that Jude ran up the stairs and Tommy cringed as he heard a door slam. He walked up the stairs but stopped halfway up. He didn't think she was a slut, he was just feeling outrageous jealousy, just like that night that he left. Tommy sighed and walked back down the steps and out the door; she did not want to be around him right now. When he got outside he saw Stephen running toward him, Mason following.

Stephen ran into Tommy's arms who picked him up. Stephen turned around panting, "Base!" he yelled happily. Mason laughed, "I said mommy was base silly, that's Tommy."

Stephen just laughed and wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck, "Base!" he said again. Mason nodded and then caught Tommy's gaze. "I…I'm gonna go find Jude." And with that he walked into the house, leaving Tommy and Stephen alone on the front porch.

Tommy put Stephen down and looked at him. "Hey buddy…"

Stephen smiled, "Hi"

"Do you know who I am?" Tommy asked, squatting down to the small boy's level.

The boy nodded, "You make mommy cry when you left. I will never leave mommy. I love my mommy." The boy crossed his arms over his small chest in an attempt to look manlier.

Tommy shook his head, "I love your mommy too you know. Do you know who your daddy is?"

The boy uncrossed his arms and looked sad, "Mommy says I need to wait until I am this big to meet daddy." The boy stretched his arms out as far as they would go. Tommy laughed. "Mommy says that when I am this big I will be able to call daddy, I will probably leave a message after the beep because mommy doesn't talk to daddy anymore. But once I am that big I am going to bring him back, and make mommy happy again." Tommy smiled, "Guess what buddy?"

The small boy looked up at Tommy, "What?"

Tommy smiled, "I'm your daddy…"

Stephen looked at Tommy like he had 12 heads. "You make mommy cry!" Stephen hit Tommy on the hand and ran inside screaming for his mommy. Tommy sighed and stood up walking back into the house slowly.

He walked in seeing Jude on her knees, hugging Stephen close. Mason was behind her rubbing her back comfortingly. Jude looked up at Tommy with fury in her eyes. "You told him?!"

Tommy nodded sheepishly; Stephen turned around in his mother's arms and looked at Tommy. "Are you gonna be my daddy?" The young boy asked. Jude looked down at Stephen sadly and then back at Tommy, he couldn't read her expression.

"Jude…?" She just continued looking at him. "I am not forcing you into anything Tommy. I am not one of those girls who trick you into a relationship with a child. We will be fine if you decide to leave again."

Tommy nodded, Jude always was an independent girl, and "I'm staying. But I sort of need a place to stay…" He smiled at them and Stephen smiled, and gave his daddy and thumbs up sign.

Jude smiled with tears in her eyes and jumped up to hug him, Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, both of them smiling. When Tommy finally put her down he descended his lips onto hers. She smiled into the kiss and they broke away when they heard little boyish giggles. They turned their heads to find…not Stephen giggling…but Mason. They laughed and shook their heads. Mason took Stephen King into the front yard to play, while Jude and Tommy got "re-acquainted" as he put it.

**Okay this is basically it; I told you they were like fanficlettes. Okay I already have most of the Jude and Kwest one written and I will post that one next. By the way I still adore reviews! Lol. Oh and I forgot to mention, All of these fanficlettes are not mine, I mean they _are_ but feel free to use them for your own stories. I had all of these ideas but I can't get them _all_ written so that was the whole point in writing the fanficlettes. I have another idea for another normal length story. So review and write some stories with these story lines! Please?! It would be awesome to read!**


	6. The One With Jude and Kwest 1

The One With Jude and…Kwest?!?!

Full Summary: ((Follows Instant Star story line)) Tom walks into G-Major hoping to surprise everyone with his return. But in the end he ends up getting surprised when he catches Jude getting proposed to in the lobby…by KWEST! ((not what it seems, Jommy))

Tommy strutted into G-Major with a new happiness around him. He was so happy to be back, he couldn't wait to see Jude again. He has been gone for 3 long years and he had kept in touch with Darius. Everything was exactly the same and that's part of the reason why he was so eager to come back.

Tommy needed to go talk to Darius about his specifically position for when he came back, he walked into Darius' office unnoticed which was good because he wanted to surprise everyone. Out of the corner of his eye Tom spotted Kwest, he had a goofy look on his face but Tom ignored it. Maybe Kwest knew Tom was coming back?

Tommy walks into Darius' office and Darius motions for him to take a seat. Tommy nodded and sat on one of the chairs set across from Darius' large wooden desk. "So, what's going on D?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Darius threw a tabloid onto the edge of the desk, facing Tommy. "I don't want to re-hire the old lil Tommy Q; you understand me? I want the new, mature Tom Quincy or you're out of here before you have the chance to run again."

Tommy looked up at the tabloid, it was a picture of him leaving Jennifer Garrey's (A famous model/actress) house in Montana. He looked up at Darius speechless. "D- I was drunk and upset about leaving. You heard about my sister. You know why I had to leave, I was just upset and stuff."

Darius nodded, "That's the only reason why I over looked it." Tommy nodded gratefully and looked back up at Darius expectantly. "So…I still have a job?"

Darius nodded sternly, "For now…"

Tommy smiled, "So am I producing Jude?"

Darius shook his head, "Nope, her and Kwest have been doing great. Funny how we never recognized his talent before, the kid's good. He and Jude have been producing some great music together. Don't get me wrong, I always knew you and Jude made amazing music together and that's why putting you two back together was my first instinct, but then I got this…" Darius threw another tabloid on the desk, over the one of Tom and Jennifer, it was the billboard music list, Jude had three songs on there, taking spots one, two, and four.

Tommy smiled sadly at the paper, he was happy Jude got it but he thought she would get there with him right next to her.

Darius smiled, "I've got a few projects lined up for you…"

Tommy looked up at Darius with a scared expression, "Do I want to know what that means?"

Darius just continued to smile, "Well let's say you only have one band to produce for awhile, and that band will take up an awful lot of time…"

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but suddenly the door burst open, "Hey head dude, we're ready to meet our new producer dude."

Tommy's eyes got wide; he turned around in his chair to face the Spiederman boys who shared similar expressions. "I hope we can all learn to get along and make great music." Darius said with an evil laugh. He dismissed them and the Spiederman boys looked at Tommy, "Dude, you got older…"

Tommy glared at them, "So have you, but I can see you still haven't matured."

Spied stuck his tongue out at him and Tommy just rolled his eyes. "Studio B, 2 minutes." The guys nodded and headed off in that direction. Tommy looked over toward the lounge and saw Jude standing there on the phone. He smiled and headed toward her. She shut her phone angrily and turned around, almost walking directly into him. "Oh, sorry…Tommy…?"

"Hey girl…" She slowly backed away, "No…no…no no"

"Jude…?"

"No Tommy! No!"

"Jude, please just listen!"

Another voice was suddenly added, "Jude! You will never guess what I got?"

Jude whipped around and saw Kwest running toward them, she started shaking her head 'no' trying to tell Kwest that Tommy was here but before she could stop him Kwest planted a small kiss on her lips and lifted her up, spinning her around. He put her down and held her face in his hands. "Kwest, what's going on?"

"This…" He pulled a diamond ring out of her pocket and they both started laughing as she slid the ring onto her ring finger, left hand. He kissed her cheek and it was only then that he realized the dumbfounded Tommy staring at the two of them.

Tommy seemed really really angry. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on here?"

Kwest opened his mouth to explain but Jude beat him to it. "Me and Kwest are engaged. Have been for a little over a week… ((She turned to Kwest)) the ring is beautiful Kwest. I love it." She grabbed his face in her hands gently and crashed her lips onto hers. Tommy stared, how could all of this happen? Darius said everything was the same.

Jude and Kwest pulled away when Darius shouted from his office door. "Jude! Portia needs you to talk about your dress and stuff for your party!"

Jude nodded, "Alright D!" Darius went back into his office and Jude turned to Kwest again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and leaned up to whisper in his ear, but she made sure it was loud enough for Tommy to hear "See you later babe?" Kwest nodded with his hands on her hips and she pecked his lips quickly before turning around and looking at Tommy. "Tom…" she said formally and walking over to Portia's office.

Tommy turned to Kwest, "Start explaining…now!"

Kwest gulped but suddenly found a new confidence that just seemed to erupt, he started walking toward Tommy, who started walking backwards, still not fazed. Kwest starting poking Tommy in the chest, "**You** are the one who left her. **You** are the one who broke her. **You** are the one who _killed_ that girl inside. **You** are the one who practically wrecked her career not to mention her _spirit_! And then when **I** try to make her as happy as she makes me you get all _pissy_ and _possessive_?! **Get over it**! She sure has." Kwest got a cocky grin just for emphasis.

That was it…

Tommy pulled back and swung a clenched fist toward Kwest.

Kwest fell back a little bit but just stood up again. Tommy pulled back to swing again but something stopped his hand this time. He turned around to see Jude standing there holding his hand with both of hers.

She was touching him, his whole hand burned.

He met her eyes and let's just say his hands weren't the only thing burning.

That's when she blew up.

"Tommy! What the hell do you think you are doing?!? All he's doing is telling the truth!"

Tommy stared at her, totally in shock. "What the hell happened while I was gone?"

Jude glared at him, eerily calm, "That's exactly what happened, you were gone."

Jude grabbed Kwest's arm and dragged him into the studio. Tom sighed heavily and walked into Studio B to work with the Spiederman boys, _"Joy…"_ Tommy thinks sarcastically to himself.

_**Studio C**_

Jude shoves Kwest into the studio and shut the door.

"Jude, what is going on?" Kwest asked obviously confused.

"Kwest…I know we really haven't been going out, but I just needed to get that all out. If Tommy knew that I wasn't really dating anyone seriously right now he would think that he still has a chance."

"Jude, if he really doesn't have a chance then it shouldn't matter whether you are dating anyone or not…" Jude looked at him with a 'yeah right' look. Kwest just nodded, knowing how stupid he just sounded in the real world. "Your right…You're just lucky I went along with it…"

Jude nodded, "Okay, well let's get writing…I haven't written anything."

Kwest smiled, "Well you need some inspiration?"

Jude smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. ((A/N: Okay you are probably all confused right now but please just keep reading it will all make sense in a little bit.))

Kwest kissed her softly but Jude deepened it, needing to feel wanted right now. Kwest did so by wrapping his arms around her waist. Jude pulled away from Kwest and started to bite his neck, smiling as she felt his breathing get more and more choppy.

Tommy was in Studio B with the Spiederman boys. They actually got calm and…dare he say it…**silent** when they were writing. Tommy watched them in awe write on their papers in the sound booth. Suddenly he heard a thump come form the wall next to him. He looked at the wall and saw nothing, no holes poking through; the wall wasn't falling down so it wasn't his problem. But then he heard heavy breathing ((Don't forget they never soundproofed Studio C)) and a little moaning. Then he heard the voices specifically, "Jude…" "Kwest…"

Tommy stood up, unbelievably pissed. He walked out of Studio B and right into Studio C to find…


	7. The One With Jude and Kwest 2

The One With Jude and…Kwest?!?!

Tommy stood up unbelievably pissed. He walked right out of Studio B and into Studio C to find…

Jude and Kwest sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Kwest was smirking and Jude was frowning. Kwest looked at his watch, "See I told you making noises like that would get him over here in under 8 seconds…" Jude rolled her eyes and handed Kwest a 20 dollar bill. Kwest smirked as he stuffed it in his pocket.

Kwest stood up and was about to walk past Tommy to give Jude and him some alone time but Tommy stuck out his hand, stopping him; "No…I'll go." Tommy turned around and walked out of the studio. Kwest turned back to Jude, "Told you he still loved you…"

Jude rolled her eyes, "He doesn't love me, he's just jealous." Kwest nodded, "I think it's a little of both." With that he walked out of the studio and left Jude to think to herself. _Should she really give Tommy another chance?_

Tommy was angrily walking though the lobby when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oomph…sorry" He looked down at the girl on the floor to help her up. She was a thin intern who was wearing a silky top and black pants. She was definitely gorgeous and Tom noticed. "Sorry, it was my fault…Have you seen Jude?" Tommy looked at the girl and rolled his eyes, jabbing this thumb over his shoulder, "Her and her future husband are in Studio C." The girl looked over his shoulder, "You really think they got engaged?"

Tommy looked at her confused, "What are you talking about? You think it's some kind of publicity thing?"

The girl shook her head, laughing. "No, they dated…sort of…they casually dated for awhile and he "proposed" to her ((using air quotes)) in the middle of the lobby in front of everyone. It was funny…I believe Jude's exact words were 'Kwest, if I make it to age 30 and neither of us are married or dating anyone, what do you say we get married?' Kwest laughed and got on one knee. He asked her to 'marry' him and she said yes he jumped up over enthusiastically and screamed to the whole lobby 'She said yes!' and everyone laughed and clapped. I heard her got her a ring this morning. They aren't getting married." The girl rolled her eyes and laughed at Tommy's obliviousness. She turned around and started walking away.

Tommy turned around, now angry, and he saw Kwest leave Studio C and Jude was standing in the door way looking at him, she knew he knew. He walked toward her and gently pushed her into the studio. He shut the door behind him. "So you're not getting married?" He asked angrily walking toward her and she was walking backwards, a little nervous. She opened her mouth but only stutters came out. He sighed angrily and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her toward him and crashing her lips onto his. She couldn't believe it but she was responding.

When they finally pulled away Jude looked up at him confused, "I thought you would hate me…"

Tommy shook his head, "I could never hate you girl, I am just happy you aren't seriously getting married."

Jude laughed, "I am soo not ready to get married…"

Tommy looked into her eyes, "Ready to have a boyfriend?"

Jude smiled and shook her head yes.

**Okay really short but I felt bad about not posting in so long so I just wrapped it up.**

**The next one is the bank robbery I believe.**


	8. The One With The Bank Robbery

The One With The Bank Robbery ((Six Votes))

Full Summary: ((Follows Instant Star story line)) What happens when Tommy decided to return to his former life? Does he ever make it there? What happens if a bank robbery gets in the way; and the hostage they choose just happens to be Jude. ((Jommy))

Jude used to cry every night, who was she kidding? Day and night she cried over Tommy leaving. Leaving _her_. All alone. She finally decided that she was sick of all her friends and family not only reminding her of his leaving but practically rubbing it in her face every day. Okay, she knew they weren't doing that but they might as well have, they gave her sympathetic looks every time she saw them and they were constantly asking her if she was okay. UGH! She just wanted to get away from it all. And that's exactly what she was going to do. Her and Sadie were never close. SME was going solo so they didn't need her. Mason was still on tour but they would still keep in touch. Darius was only worried about money and she wasn't making any anyway. Mom was out in Europe and refused to come home 'too early'. Dad was playing house with Yvette and said Jude and Sadie could take care of themselves and didn't need a father anymore. The only person she thinks she would miss is Kwest. He was the only one who offered no sympathy but a shoulder to cry on, no questions asked. He didn't know what happened to Tom either. He was the only one she told about **her** leaving. No one else would know until she was gone. She even offered Kwest a free plane ticket to come with her, he said he would think about it. She said the offer was always there but she was leaving in a week whether he was coming or not. He just nodded understandingly and promised to keep him knowing about her leaving a secret.

Today was the day she was leaving.

She had all her stuff packed and it would be waiting for her in her new apartment in California when she got there. The last thing she needed to do was clear out her bank account. She was transferring all her money into an American account and taking out some cash for when she first got there and the plane ride and everything. She parked her car outside Canadian Cash ((the bank)) and got out holding an envelope with all her new account information.

_**Tommy…**_

I am going to finally go back. I finally get to tell Jude how I feel about her. My family matters are all cleared up, I have new confidence, I will finally get to ask her out. All I have to do is stop at the bank and pick up a check for Darius and I am back on the G-Major team, maybe even back as Jude's producer. God I hope she forgives me.

Tom pulled up in front of Canadian Cash and got out of his Viper. He was about 20 minutes away from seeing Jude again…or was it going to be sooner than that?

Jude walked up to the teller. "Hello, um I am moving to the states and I need to transfer my bank account to American money and into this account." She slid the envelope through the little slit under the glass separating the two.

Tom walked up to the teller frustrated. "Hey, the ATM outside doesn't work."

The woman apologized and wrote a note on a piece of paper saying 'Out Of Order, We Apologize For Any Inconvenience' She attached two pieces of tape to each side and excused herself from Tommy to go attach the sign. Tommy was growing frustrated. He wanted to get home already!

"Okay, Miss Harrison we have transferred all your money into American money but we will need to call the bank and just check this bank account and account number." Jude nodded and Tom suddenly heard her name, it registered. He turned his head and saw Jude Harrison at the teller next to him. His jaw dropped, but it was soon replaced with a smile. "Jude…?"

Jude turned toward him, her face was also pure shock, but unlike Tommy, it was never replaced with happiness. Jude opened her mouth to say something but all of a sudden the doors burst open and three guys dressed in all black and had guns ran in. "Everybody down! Everybody down!" One guy ran around with a brown bag telling everything to drop their phones and valuables in it. Jude took her star ring and quickly stuffed it under her bra strap, unnoticed of course. Tommy stared at her, fear obviously shown in his eyes. He feared for Jude, she was number one now meaning just about everyone knew her, what if something happened to her? The guy collecting the things walked over to Tommy, "Put your cell phone, PDA, beeper, wallet, anything you got in here…hey wait a minute…" As Tommy dumped all his stuff into the bag the guy turned around and shouted to the others, "Hey guys, we got a pretty boy in here. A washed up has been pretty boy…" The guys walked over to him and laughed. One guy spit on him but Tommy didn't dare budge.

Jude looked at them and gulped. The guy looked over at her, "Put you stuff in h-…wow. And we even got our own little Instant Star. Stand Up!" Jude did as she was told and the guy circled her.

The two other guys looked over at them and laughed. "Dude, wait awhile…" The guy with the bag walked behind Jude, grabbed her hips and pulled her back so that she fell against him, he thrusted his hips against her backside, "For later…" He whispered in her ear. She whimpered and he pushed her back down to the floor.

One of the people on the floor moved to talk to the person next to them. One of the guys raised their guns and pointed it at them, "Hey! I never said talk!" He grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him to behind the teller counter, throwing him back there. "I don't want to have to kill anybody! But I will!" He pointed the gun toward the ceiling and shot it. Everyone jumped and there were some whimpers.

The three guys told all the tellers to come out from behind the counter and they put them all in a corner. Then they grouped the men in another corner, women and children in another. Jude was walking over where the women were supposed to go but the one guy stopped her. "Oh no, not you honey."

"Sam! Let her go!"

"Josh! Let me take care of it…(he turned back to Jude and smirked) or take care of her…"

The third guy walked over to Jude and Sam, obviously the leader of the group. "Sam, you want her so bad? Or you just wanna make headline, cause we are already doing that…" The leader pointed to the clear glass doors where there were innocent people, police, and reporters.

Sam looked up at the leader, "Oh, I want the headlines, but I also wanna claim this little bitch. Why, you want a turn Aiden?"

Aiden shook his head, "No. You go have fun…" He said sarcastically. Sam dragged Jude into a back room where her cries could still be heard. Suddenly Sam burst through the doors where he had just went in, "The whore slapped me and kicked me in my dick!"

Aiden rolled his eyes and turned to Josh, "Watch them…" Aiden and Sam walked back into the back room.

Tommy stood. No one touched his girl. He was about to head toward the room Josh pointed his gun at him. "Wh-where do you think your going?" He was obviously the youngest one in the group. Suddenly the doors swung open again and Jude flew out, landing on her side. Everyone in the room gasped as she cried and held her side. Under her skirt blood dripped down her leg and her shirt was ripped. Sam came out with an arrogant look on his face and Aiden came out looking disgusted. Jude cried in the middle of the floor, rolling back and forth holding her side where not only had she landed, but when they had kicked her.

Tommy looked at Josh and whispered, "I love her. Please let me help her…" Josh nodded and let Tommy pass.

Tommy immediately ran over to Jude and kneeled down next to her. "Jude…" He cupped her cheek but she refused to open her eyes. They were screwed shut, trying to stop the pain that she felt.

Sam was outraged, "Josh! What the hell?! Hey Quincy! Get back to your corner!"

Tommy turned around, more outraged then ever. "You wanna shoot me go ahead! C'mon do it!" No one moved. Sam finally raised his gun toward Tommy but Aiden stepped in his way. "Sam, put the gun down…"

"No, that son of a bitch thinks that he can just trash mouth me like that. He doesn't think I'll do it, well I'll show him, now **move** Aiden." Aiden didn't budge. "Now that you roughed up our little princess we need another valuable hostage so we can get the money. _That is why we are here._ **Money.** Quincy is our ticket out. So get over your little Instant Star fantasy. It's over. Now go get the cash." Aiden ordered. Sam nodded with clenched teeth and stalked off.

Jude finally opened her eyes and saw Tommy. He cupped her cheek and she flinched, they had hit her there too. Tommy picked her up bridal style and started walking toward the doors. Aiden yelled after them. "Where the hell do you think you are going?!"

"She needs help! I am taking her out of here. Like I said before, you wanna shoot me? Shoot me! I don't care! She needs help!"

Tommy continued to walk toward the door but Aiden once again stopped him, "I'll take her out, she does need help but we need you." Tommy shook his head, "Like she's gonna let you touch her, hell **I'm** not gonna let you touch her."

Aiden grabbed Tommy's shirt. "You step out that door and you die…"

Tommy nodded but continued out the door none the less. This time Josh stopped them. "I'll walk out with them; make sure he comes back inside…"

Aiden nodded and sent Josh walking right behind Tommy. The police made a large circle around them, "Put the girl down!" One officer with a megaphone yelled.

Tommy looked at them all, "She needs help!"

Josh spoke up, showing his gun to them all, "There are two other guys inside with guns and a whole bunch of hostages! One gun fires besides mine and you are going to be planning a whole bunch of funerals for innocent people." The police immediately dropped their weapons. Josh looked around conceded. "That's right now **back up**!" The police did so. "Now I want a paramedic and a **paramedic only** to come get the girl and that's it!"

A man in a white uniform dragging a stretcher behind him ran up to the three. Tommy placed Jude on the stretched and kissed her forehead, before getting yanked away by Josh. Jude held onto his hand for as long as possible. "Tommy!" She cried.

Tommy walked back into the bank with Josh. Aiden smiled as they walked back in, "Good job Josh. Now go help Sam carry the cash out the back." Josh nodded and roughly pushed Tommy who fell to the ground.

Aiden smiled and walked over to him and kneeled down, "You must really love her. That or she is just that good of a lay, I mean Sam seemed to enjoy it."

That was it.

Tommy swung his clenched fist and hit Aiden right across the face. Aiden just laughed, he put a hand to his cheek, "So I guess its love then…" Aiden stood up again and looked around at the hostages who looked at him in fear. He just laughed evilly.

Sam and Josh emerged from the back rooms and smiled at Aiden. "Alright boss, the cash is all in the trash bins. Allen can come pick it up during his next shift which is in 4 hours so we got about an hour to get out so the bank will be clear again for the sift."

Aiden nodded at Sam. Alright then, let them go…" Sam smiled and turned around to face the whole main room of the bank. "Okay guys! **Everybody UP**!" Everyone did as they were told. Aiden smiled, "Thanks you everyone, you have been a wonderful audience. You are free to go."

No one moved an inch.

"That means you can go."

Everyone ran out the door and Sam and Josh ran after them, trying to stay hidden in the crowd. Aiden grabbed Tommy roughly by the arm and dragged him outside behind the group. Aiden rested his gun on Tommy's shoulder and aimed it at the crown and the police, using Tommy as a protective shield Aiden moved toward an SUV. Where Sam and Josh were subtly waiting. No one had noticed them, their plan had worked. Jude shot up from the ambulance's back step where she was waiting. She stared. "Tommy!" She yelled, he looked at her. At least he was still alight…for now.

Suddenly a gun fired.

Everyone turned around and looked. A few policemen had their guns raised but none of them fired it. Jude looked at Tommy who wasn't looking back anymore. Both Tommy and Aiden fell to the ground Jude screamed. Tommy's body started rolling down the walk up but he seemed unconscious. Aiden didn't move at all.

A man emerged from inside the bank. It was the man who started talking to the other person and got thrown behind the teller's desk, they had forgotten about him. He took the gun in his hand and threw it on Aiden's unmoving body and then spit on him. A few of the policemen walked over to him and shook his hand. Then the man pulled out his wallet, or what they thought was a wallet, it was really his badge. He was a police officer too.

Jude looked over as she heard a car peel away. She saw the SUV trying to make a subtle exit but it didn't work, there were 6 squad cars tailing their asses within seconds.

Jude looked back over at Tommy. The paramedics were already running over to him. Suddenly Jude saw his head rise. She heard him groan. The paramedic leaned down and started talking to him, Jude saw him nod something and then, shake his head. The paramedic helped Tom stand up. Tommy threw his arm over the paramedics shoulder to help him walk. He looked up and met Jude's eyes and smiled.

He was alright.

**Okay…this is the only chapter for this story. And next we have The One With All The Partying.**


	9. The One With All The Partying 1

OMG YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

The One With All The Partying ((Five Votes))

Full Summary: ((Nothing to do with Instant Star story line)) Tom Quincy is a sexy, playboy, solo artist; his new producer is a very experienced, young girl who also likes to party. When Tommy decides that he wants to make her another notch in his bed post, will disaster come? I think so. ((Jommy))

Tom Quincy, after leaving Boyz Attack he made it on his own, and he was good. He was popular, everyone wanted an interview, or his picture, or his autograph…and he let it all go to his head. Tom had just fired his producer for not agreeing with him, Tom was meeting his new producer today. He was expecting it to be some older guy, who was a techno freak and good with the soundboard; imagine his surprise when he walked into Georgia's office to find a sexy, leggy, red head wearing tight…_tight_ jeans and a tight light blue cami. She had sun glasses sitting atop her head and her gorgeous blue eyes met his. _I cannot wait to hit that. _He thought to himself.

Georgia: Oh good, Tom you're here. Meet Jude, your new producer.

Tommy smirked and held out his hand. His was about to make some lame ass joke about '_Hey Jude' _but she stopped him.

Jude quickly took his hand, sensing a joke coming on, and spoke herself, "Jude, Jude Harrison."

Tommy smirked, "Tom, Tom Quincy."

Jude: Obviously

Tommy continued to smirk. "G- I have a new song so we will just go record alright?"

Georgia just nodded. Jude followed Tom into studio A. She looked around, like it was some amazing thing to be here.

Tommy: You alright?

Jude: Yeah, I just haven't worked in such a great place before…

Tommy: Well, if you're working with me you must be pretty good

Jude was about to say something about his cockiness but remember that he has gone through about 14 producers in the last two months so she wanted to watch what she said.

Jude: Well, I've produced a few things for my friends but nothing like this… she said running her hand over the soundboard.

Tommy came up behind her smirking, he put his hands on her hips and leaned into her neck, "Well just be ready for sweaty, hot, recording sessions, and a lot of late nights." He said smirking.

Jude just bit her tongue, '_I need this job…I need this job…I need this job…I need this job…' _she kept telling herself.

Tommy smirked again as he pulled away from her and quickly slapped her ass. '_That's it!' _Jude thought.

She abruptly stood up and turned around to face Tommy. "Tom! Are you really so conceded and naïve to think that every girl wants you?!"

Tom kept that stupid smirk on his face, "You seemed to be pretty excited earlier…"

Jude was now fuming, "I was seriously talking about my job! I worked with some stupid ass equipment for my friend's demo! I never worked in a real studio before! I don't want you. Not even remotely."

Tom's face suddenly fell. There was something about this girl, maybe it was the fact that she was different, she wasn't afraid of him; maybe it was the fact that she presented a challenge; or maybe it was something different.

Georgia suddenly came into the studio, "Is there a problem here you two?"

Jude looked at Tommy and then back at Georgia, "G- I'm sorry but I just don't think Tom wants me as his producer very much…"

Georgia nodded, knowing how picky Tommy was. Tommy just looked between Jude and Georgia quickly, "No! No…it's fine. Your fine. ((He said to Jude)) I haven't even sung my song yet."

Jude was shocked; she thought for sure he would fire her.

Jude nodded subtly and Tom walked into the studio. Georgia decided it would be a good idea to sit in on the recording.

Tom set up the mic and Jude handed a pair of headphones to Georgia and slipped a pair on herself. Tom opened his mouth and started singing after getting Jude's awkward thumbs up.

**"Animals" ((Nickelback))**

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house, while you were sneaking out   
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'   
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

Jude rolled her eyes as Georgia clapped. That was the kind if thing that sold; but Jude just wondered why everything had to be about sex with him.

Tom came out of the booth, "Okay well, I have a date so if you will work your magic and we can see if you really belong here. If you can turn that first draft into a hit then I guess you really are good. See you tomorrow."

Georgia nodded, agreeing with how Tommy handled this little test, she patted Jude's shoulder. "Welcome to G-Major kiddo, and don't sweat it, I know you belong here."

Jude smiled and looked back down at the soundboard. She came up with a drum beat in her head and layed it down, then she added a random bass tempo and then the guitar just came out of her. She frantically started turning knobs, flipping switches, and dragging and clicking a lot of things on the MAC that was installed next to the soundboard.

After an hour and a half she burned the new masterpiece. She smiled down at the little piece of plastic, but that little piece of plastic was her ticket to a permanent job at G-Major, which she now knew was hers.

She wanted to celebrate.

Jude called her sister Sadie, Sadie's boyfriend ((more like Boy Toy)) Josh, her friend Brittany, Amber, Kylla, Kerilyn, Andrew, Kyle, Ryan, and Dan.

Jude's crowd went out all the time together, they went clubbing ever since the last one ((Jude)) turned 21. They all entered **Droplets **a dancing club with a bar. Jude nodded toward the bouncer, he was a friend of hers and they all just walked past the group of people. Someone on the line caught her attention. She smirked, walked up to him, grabbed his hand and nodded toward the bouncer again, dragging him inside.

Meanwhile…

A tall, model, snobby looking woman was talking to the bouncer, trying to get her and her date in.** "**Do you even know who my date is?" The snobby woman asked. The bouncer looked over her shoulder and spotted Tom Quincy.

"Yup…" The bouncer, Ted, said unenthusiastically.

The woman pouted, "How can you just let those people ((Jude and her friends)) walk right by but you won't let _the_ Tom Quincy in??"

Tommy: Jan…c'mon it's no big deal…

Jan turned around abruptly, "Yes! It is!"

Ted: Look lady, those people were friends of mine; and the red head practically owns the dance floor in there. As for you and your boyfriend, you aren't on the list. So you need to wait until the owners come out here and personally pick the people from the line that can enter.

Jan: But he's famous!!

Ted: Look, there are about 20 other famous people in there right now. One more or less ex-boybander won't make a difference to this club.

Jan huffed.

The door to the club opened and out came that red head that Ted was talking about. She leaned up and kissed Ted's cheek…Tommy recognized her.

Jude handed Ted two little slips of paper. "Here are two tickets, Tiffany and Zach decided to come meet us. So just let them in okay?"

Ted smiled at her, and handed her the tickets back. "You don't need tickets Jude." He faced his clip board to her, and handed her a pen. She smiled brightly and signed Tiffany Coloe and Zach Engle on the guest list.

"Then what do I do with the tickets? They are only good for tonight?"

Jude heard a humph and an _oh so obvious_ sigh from behind her. She hated people like that; the girl behind her obviously wanted the tickets.

Jude turned around to face them; she was shocked when she came face to face with Tommy.

Jude: "Tom?"

Tom: "Hey Jude…"

Jude: "Not funny…"

Tom: "Wasn't trying to be."

Jude: "You sure you wanna be a smart ass when I have tickets to give?"

Jan immediately jumped up and grabbed the tickets. "Yay! Thanks…whoever you are."

Jan flashed the tickets into Ted's face and ran right into the club.

Tommy rolled his eyes and went in after her. Jude sighed and went back inside. Her date, Aiden who she had pulled off the line, lead her back over to the dance floor. She smirked and told him to hold on. Jude pulled a c.d. out of her jacket pocket and handed it to the d.j. she whispered something to him and he nodded, smiling.

Jude walked back over to the middle of the dance floor where Aiden had cleared a circle area for her, this was nothing new. She always danced and people just seemed to gather around.

Before anyone knew if that d.j. spoke, "Okay everyone I just got hooked up with Tom Quincy's new single. His new producer just brought it over, it's the first draft and she wants us to see if it's the next hit…"

The people cheered and Animals came on again. ((I decided to just post the lyrics again))

**"Animals" ((Nickelback))**

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house, while you were sneaking out   
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

Jude and Aiden were dancing, well grinding. The people were cheering at how she moved her body, Jude then felt two hands on her hips again and before she knew it she was being turned around and was now facing Tom.

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  


Jude felt Aiden give up and leave, she felt bad but everyone's eyes were on her and she wasn't going to cause a scene, especially with lil Tommy Q, she didn't need any of the publicity.

_  
_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in  


Tom spun her around again and whispered in her ear from behind, "Welcome to G-Major…" He said with a smirk. Jude couldn't help but smile. Plus she didn't exactly mind the fact that she was bumping and grinding with Tom Quincy. So, she kind of lied when she said she didn't want him, I mean honestly…who doesn't?

_  
_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'  


Tom grabbed her arm and twisted her out, at arm's length, and then pulled her back in again while facing him. He continued to smirk as they moved together, everyone else started to fill in around the dance floor, leaving Jude and Tommy to not be the center of attention anymore.

_  
_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  


Jude closes her eyes and just moves with the music, the music that she created.

_  
_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in  


Tommy was moving with the music, with Jude still dancing in front of him. He moved his hands which were lying on her lower back, down into the back pockets of her jeans. Jude never even opened her eyes, she just smiled.

_  
_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

The song finally ended and Jude looked up at Tommy, "What happened to Jan?" she asked.

"What happened to you not wanting me?" he countered.

Jude looked at him, her expression not comprehendible. Tommy smirked and figured he would try his approach again, he leaned in and kissed her. Jude found herself kissing back.

Next thing Jude knows they are in the hotel room.


End file.
